


Prompto’s Bunny Pyjamas

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, FFXV, Fanart, Funny, Gen, pjyamas, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: “All alone in my bunny pyjamas, my bunny pyjamas, my bunny pyjamas.”
Series: FFXV fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Kudos: 3





	Prompto’s Bunny Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little art I did with Prompto. The bunny pyjamas reference is from ‘trolls: the beat goes on’, but if you haven’t watched it, this still makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want criticism, but comments and Kudos are still appreciated!


End file.
